rovrpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Flenalin Rules
= Правила из DMG и Unearthed Arcana = MORE DIFFICULT IDENTIFICATION Identifying the properties of a magic requires the identify spell to reveal what a magic item does. ACTION OPTIONS Climb onto a bigger Creature If one creature wants to jump onto another creature, it can do so by grappling. A Small or Medium creature has little chance of making a successful grapple against a Huge or Gargantuan creature, however, unless magic has granted the grappler supernatural might. As an alternative, a suitably large opponent can be treated as terrain for the purpose of jumping onto its back or clinging to a limb. After making any ability checks necessary to get into position and onto the larger creature, the smaller creature uses its action to make a Strength (Athletics) or Dexterity (Acrobatics) check contested by the target’s Dexterity (Acrobatics) check. If it wins the contest, the smaller creature successfully moves into the target creature’s space and clings to its body. While in the target’s space, the smaller creature moves with the target and has advantage on attack rolls against it. The smaller creature can move around within the larger creature’s space, treating the space as difficult terrain. The larger creature’s ability to attack the smaller creature depends on the smaller creature’s location, and is left to your discretion. The larger creature can dislodge the smaller creature as an action- knocking it off, scraping it against a wall, or grabbing and throwing it- by making a Strength (Athletics) check contested by the smaller creature’s Strength (Athletics) or Dexterity (Acrobatics) check. The smaller creature chooses which ability to use. Disarm A creature can use a weapon attack to knock a weapon or another item from a target’s grasp. The attacker makes an attack roll contested by the target’s Strength (Athletics) check or Dexterity (Acrobatics) check. If the attacker wins the contest, the attack causes no damage or other ill effect, but the defender drops the item. The attacker has disadvantage on its attack roll if the target is holding the item with two or more hands. The target has advantage on its ability check if it is larger than the attacking creature, or disadvantage if it is smaller. Overrun When a creature tries to move through a hostile creature’s space, the mover can try to force its way through by overrunning the hostile creature. As an action or a bonus action, the mover makes a Strength (Athletics) check contested by the hostile creature’s Strength (Athletics) check. The creature attempting the overrun has advantage on this check if it is larger than the hostile creature, or disadvantage if it is smaller. If the mover wins the contest, it can move through the hostile creature’s space once this turn. Shove aside With this option, a creature uses the special shove attack from the Player’s Handbook to force a target to the side, rather than away. The attacker has disadvantage on its Strength (Athletics) check when it does so. If that check is successful, the attacker moves the target 5 feet to a different space within its reach. Tumble A creature can try to tumble through a hostile creature’s space, ducking and weaving past the opponent. As an action or a bonus action, the tumbler makes a Dexterity (Acrobatics) check contested by the hostile creature’s Dexterity (Acrobatics) check. If the tumbler wins the contest, it can move through the hostile creature’s space once this turn. HITTING COVER When a ranged attack misses a target that has cover, you can use this optional rule to determine whether the cover was struck by the attack. First, determine whether the attack roll would have hit the protected target without the cover. If the attack roll falls within a range low enough to miss the target but high enough to strike the target if there had been no cover, the object used for cover is struck. If a creature is providing cover for the missed creature and the attack roll exceeds the AC of the covering creature, the covering creature is hit. Cleaving through creatures If your player characters regularly fight hordes of lowerlevel monsters, consider using this optional rule to help speed up such fights. When a melee attack reduces an undamaged creature to 0 hit points, any excess damage from that attack might carry over to another creature nearby. The attacker targets another creature within reach and, if the original attack roll can hit it, applies any remaining damage to it. If that creature was undamaged and is likewise reduced to 0 hit points, repeat this process, carrying over the remaining damage until there are no valid targets, or until the damage carried over fails to reduce an undamaged creature to 0 hit points. Injuries Damage normally leaves no lingering effects. This option introduces the potential for long-term injuries. It’s up to you to decide when to check for a lingering injury. A creature might sustain a lingering injury under the following circumstances: When it drops to 0 hit points but isn’t killed. To determine the nature of the injury, roll on the Lingering Injuries table. This table assumes a typical humanoid physiology, but you can adapt the results for creatures with different body types. TRAINING TO GAIN LEVELS once a character has earned enough experience points to attain a new level, he or she must train for a number of days before gaining any class features associated with the new level. The training time required depends on the level to be gained. Vitality This optional rule more realistically reflects the wear and tear a character suffers from wounds. Each character has a pool of vitality in addition to hit points. A character’s maximum vitality equals the character’s Constitution score. Whenever a character takes 10 or more damage from an attack or effect, the character loses vitality. Divide the damage by 10 and round down. The result is how much vitality a character loses. In other words, a character loses 1 vitality for every 10 points of damage dealt by an attack or effect. If a character suffers a critical hit, double the vitality lost, so that the character loses 2 vitality for every 10 points of damage. If a critical hit deals less than 10 damage, it still reduces vitality by 1. A character reduced to 0 vitality is immediately reduced to 0 hit points. If a character is reduced to 0 hit points but his or her vitality remains above 0, any additional damage is applied instead to the character’s vitality. A character is not unconscious until both hit points and vitality reach 0. Completing a long rest increases a character’s vitality by 1 + the character’s Constitution modifier, up to the character’s maximum vitality. Effects that restore hit points have no effect on vitality. However, a character with maximum hit points who receives healing instead restores 1 vitality for every 10 points of healing. =Измененные правила= Healer feat (PHB p.167) You are an able physician, allowing you to mend wounds quickly and get your allies back in the fight. You gain the following benefits: * Increase your Intelligence or Wisdom score by 1, to a maximum of 20. * When you use a healer’s kit to stabilize a dying creature, that creature also regains 1 hit point. * As an action, you can spend one use o f a healer’s kit to tend to a creature and restore 1d6 + 4 hit points to it, plus additional hit points equal to the creature’s maximum number of Hit Dice. The creature can’t regain hit points from this feat again until it finishes a long rest. Grappler feat (PHB p.167) Prerequisite: Strength 13 or higher You’ve developed the skills necessary to hold your own in close-quarters grappling. You gain the following benefits: * You have advantage on attack rolls against a creature you are grappling. * You can use your action to try to pin a creature grappled by you. To do so, make another grapple check. If you succeed, you and the creature are both restrained until the grapple ends. * As a bonus action you can attempt to strangle you opponent with an opposed strength check, if you succeed you deal 1d4+STR damage. Дополнительные материалы: * Book of Lost Spells (Necromancer Games) * The (not really) Complete Tome of Spells * Homebrew по одобрению =Домашние правила= Только point buy При создании персонажа используется только покупка очков – Variant: Customizing Ability Scores (PHB p.167) ОТДЫХ Короткий отдых – 10 минут, длинный отдых – 8 часов. СПАС БРОСКИ ПРОТИВ СМЕРТИ Каждое падение здоровье до 0 после первого, дает вам 1 проваленный спас-бросок против смерти при следующем падение здоровье до 0. Эти проваленные броски обнуляются после долгого отдыха. Спать в броне В легкой броне можно спать без пенальти. В средней броне DC 10 con save, в тяжелой DC 15 con save. При провале вы не получаете эффект от длинного отдыха. Lucky feat (PHB p.167) Не используется в игре. =Кртитические Попадания= При выпадении натуральной 20 на броске атаки, кроме обычного умножения повреждения у вас так же есть шанс нанести цели дополнительный критический эффект. Цель должна пройти спас-бросок d20 + proficiency bonus, против большего из: DC 10 или половина нанесенного атакой урона. При провале спас-броска киньте d100 и сверьтесь с таблицей. Цель проходит свой спас-бросок единожды за ход, в конце хода атакующего. Цель может получить несколько критических эффектов за раунд. =Критические промахи= При выпадении натуральной 1 на броске атаки, кроме автоматического промаха у вас так же есть шанс получить дополнительный критический эффект. Вы должна пройти спас-бросок d20 + proficiency bonus против DC 10. При провале спас-броска киньте d100 и сверьтесь с таблицей. Вы проходит свой спас-бросок единожды за ход, в конце своего хода.